This invention is in the field of seats to be attached to a conventional bath tub to permit disabled or handicapped persons to sit in the tub while showering.
Such devices have been proposed before and attempts have been made to provide satisfactory seats for this purpose. Representative of such efforts are the devices shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Hayden 3,022,518, Banoczi, 3,422,466, Bentz 2,142,434, Saleeby 4,166,297 and Glickman 3,855,646. The above patents each show devices having certain desirable features but none of which are completely satisfactory in applicant's view. They are mostly difficult for a disabled person to occupy especially when transfer must be made from a wheelchair or the like.